The present invention relates to a piezoelectronic transistor, and more specifically, to passivation and alignment of a piezoelectronic transistor piezoresistor.
Generally, a piezoelectronic transistor (PET) device is one that can be controlled to change resistivity states such that the PET device may be used as a switch or memory device, for example. Voltage applied across a piezoelectric (PE) element causes displacement of the PE element. The PET device is arranged such that the displacement of the PE element causes the desired modulation of the resistance of a piezoresistive (PR) element. In the fabrication of a PET device, the PR element poses some challenges because the material itself must be handled carefully and must be arranged such that the PET device functions as expected.